Rogue and Iceman
by ThorodonSorrow
Summary: Having enough with the Mutant drama, Rogue and Bobby (Iceman) see their chance at an escape. Confusion swirls around Rogue as her feelings are well spread, and she cannot take the stress any longer. Does the control of her ability affect her new life? Will she ever be found by the other X-Men? Read the story to find out.
1. The Escape

Note before reading:

The majority of this storyline will not have so much action. Rather there will be sexual scenes and romance blablabla. Haha. This first chapter is mainly taken from the first part of X-Men 2, acting as a prologue for the story I am writing, mainly about Rogue and Bobby.

I haven't seen any stories about these two characters so I thought I'd give it a go.

Also, I am portraying Rogue and Bobby as a bit more rebellious than I remember in the movies. (I haven't seen the movies in years). Let me know what you think of that.

I am always open to suggestions, ideas, and especially critique. So go ahead and give me your opinions!

Enjoy!

Logan stepped in to the kitchen, seeking to find any substance of alcohol. Bobby was sitting at the island-counter. He raised his glass to Logan lazily, and Logan nodded back to him. "Doesn't anyone sleep around here?" Logan asked quietly.

"Apparently not." Bobby said to him. Logan opened the fridge and stared at it's contents for a moment, before turning back to Bobby "Don't you guys have any beer?"

"This is a school." Bobby smiled at him and pointed to one of the cupboards over the counter next to the sink. "There should be some soda up there." Logan sighed and opened the cupboard. Still, he was hoping Bobby had lead him to an alcohol stash of his, but to his dismay, there was only soda. Logan twisted off the cap of the Soda and brought the glass to his mouth when he stopped, and handed it to Bobby. Bobby flicked his eyebrows from the indifference and blew on the glass of the soda.

Ice froze over the glass on the inside of the soda, instantly chilling the soda. He then handed the soda back to Logan. After taking a drink, Logan leaned down onto the counter that Bobby was sitting at and he questioned him curiously. "So your parents just sent you off to Mutant school?"

"Actually..." Bobby paused for a minute, his guilt quickly rushing over him for lying to his parents "My parents think this is prep school." He shrugged his shoulders, as if to will away his guilt. Logan nodded his head and then his eyes snapped to one direction, then another. He heard lots of movement, but he didn't know what it was. Bobby frowned "What?". Before he could even finish, Logan had shushed him, raising his hand as most would to say 'stop'. "Stay here." Logan said as he quickly but silently made his way out of the kitchen and down the hallways. Bobby had silently followed him at a distance. Logan stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a little boy with a dart in his neck. He stepped around the boy and continued down the hallway. Peeking around the corner, he saw four men, armed heavily with weaponry. He turned around and saw Bobby directly behind him, and waved his hand to signal him to come over. He directed Bobby to use his ability to freeze the floor under the men. One of the men saw the ice approaching and he opened fire toward Bobby. Logan grabbed Bobby by his shirt instantly and yanked him back behind the wall. Logan waited for a moment before sprinting around the corner, his ___adamantium _blades quickly extending themselves from in between his knuckles.

He slid down onto his knees as they opened fire at him, and slid past two men, his blades cutting easily into the skin of the men, and continuing through their bones and insides, until they exited through the opposite sides of their bodies. He then balances on his feet quickly, still low to the ground, before extending his body into a front flip, as he brought his blades down across one man's face. The last man, unluckily received the bonus of Logan's blades from both hands extended into his chest as the same time.

Logan breathed heavily as Bobby watched this entire scene in astonishment. "This is why I told you to stay there!" Logan screamed to Bobby. Bobby would have responded to him but he was interrupted by an obstreperous and gritty scream from a small girl in the upstairs sleeping quarters. Everyone within earshot, which could very well have been several miles, was instantly sent to the floor. After a few moments the screaming finally stopped. Logan and Bobby quickly swept themselves to their feet, and took off in separate directions. Bobby ran all the way to Rogue's room, and found her as she was leaving her room. "Bobby!" Rogue hollered to him. "Rogue, this way!" He waved his hand for her to follow him as he took off.

The couple made their way to the secret tunnel in one of the hallways. Logan was just a few feet away, standing in front of six or seven men. They weren't firing at him and he wasn't killing them yet. Bobby laid his hand on the wall just outside of the tunnel and sent an ice stream between Logan and the men, building a wall of ice in just seconds. After a moment of arguing, Logan agreed angrily to go with them. They made their way to the end of the tunnel and outside. The three of them were alone, and they stood there silently.


	2. Runaways

**Author's note:**

If sexual themes, violence, smut, or anything in the nature will offend you, then you may just leave. This is not me trying to be rude; I'm simply trying to rid of anyone from reading this story that wouldn't appreciate it because of what it contains, rather than the story itself.

For those of you that are still here, thank you for taking the time to read this.

I am always looking for opinions and critique, and I am also looking for a few beta readers for this story. If you're interested, message me!

I am always open to suggestions and ideas for this story.

Side note: Since I'm not entirely caught up, I didn't know Rogue had control of her powers since 2007 until just now. I have absolutely no understanding of it so, sorry, I suppose.

Enjoy!

Rogue and Bobby – Chapter Two: Runaways.

"I have some business that I need to take care of." Logan huffed. He gave Rogue and Bobby directions to where they should go to meet the other X-Men, before taking off in the opposite direction. As soon as Logan was out of earshot, Rogue and Bobby faced each other. "We can get away." Bobby said, as he gripped his hands around the sides Rogue's shoulders, which were covered by her shirt. "This is what we've been waiting for."

"Bobby you can't be serious right now. We have to go and help the others." She backed away from his grasp, frowning some. "They don't need our help. They will all be okay, I promise."

She sighed and thought for a moment. "Fine, we need somewhere to go, then." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Any ideas?"

"Already ahead of you" he smiled "I've got the name of a hotel that we can go to. I'll explain it all on the way. Let's go."

The couple made their way to the hotel, and once inside their room, they both sat on the bed. For a moment they sat in silence, until Rogue broke the silence with an odd statement. "Can you get your hands on a pack of smokes?" She asked curiously.

"Maybe, why?" Bobby asked suspiciously. She simply shrugged and said "I want to try smoking."

Bobby stared at her for a minute, before accepting what she'd said. "Alright." He stood and exited the hotel room. Rogue laid back on the bed, and turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels, not finding anything of interest to watch, she sighed and turned it off. She stepped out of the room and leaned against the railing. She watched as cars drove by on the street that was just across the parking lot; people walking in all directions.

She looked to her right and saw three men in all black outfits walking towards her with haste. Somewhat worried, she turned to face the street again, before casually walking back into the hotel room. She shut the door and locked it, but then stared through the peephole for the men to walk by. After a short moment, the men showed up in front of the door. They spoke quietly for a second, and then one of the men knocked on the door. Panicking, she yelled through the door "Who is it?" in the most masculine voice that she could manage. One of the men laughed and said "Room service" in a sarcastic tone, before he threw his body into the door, instantly busting the locks on it, and forcing the door open. The door bashed Rogue backward and onto the bed. She screamed as the three men came in and grabbed her, tossing her body easily completely onto the bed.

The men wore gloves that covered their hands and wrists, and jackets that covered their entire arms and body. She continued her screaming as one man gripped her wrists together and held them down with one hand, his other hand forcing itself upon her mouth, muffling her screams. The second man held down her ankles, spread apart as far as the man could reach. The third man was off to the side, watching Rogue struggle as he undressed. He slowly walked over to her, and positioned himself between her legs. He slowly removed her belt, and then slid her pants down to her ankles. Second man let go of her ankles so the third man could remove her jeans, and as soon as he did, Rogue kicked him across his face. The second man instantly jumped onto the bed and held her down, removing his own belt. He slid his pants down just enough to pull his cock out, and smack her across the face with it.

A sudden jolt of pain hit the man in his cock, but he disregarded it and shoved his cock into her mouth. She bit down onto his member and drew blood. The blood trickled down into her throat a little, as the man screeched in pain. He could not move after that, he was paralyzed. His skin began to turn pale as he gasped for air. Rogue concentrated her power into the man as much as she could, her nose Eventually the man fell over on the bed and the other two men ran out of the door instantly. Rogue could hear the men yelling at each other in confusion as they ran away. She shoved the dead man off of her and she sat politely on the hotel bed, waiting for Bobby to get back.

_Hm…_ She thought. _I don't think I've ever had this much control._


End file.
